Quistis's Fetish (A Zell Dincht Story)
by rampage tonberry
Summary: Not what the title suggests. Quistis, not yet over Squall, turns to doing strange things to Zell. Someone feels sorry for the martial artist, and wants to take away his pain. Reader choose couple. the first Yaoi one up.
1. Quistis Trepe's Fetish

Quistis Trepe's Fetish (A Zell Story) by Fira (quistis1515@netscape.net, Quistis1515 on AIM)  
  
If you're familiar with my work, this is in a similar style to Rinoa's Heart, and much more a similar story. No humor here!  
  
This story will be a reader-choose couple, first starting with the non-yaoi partners, and then moving into the yaoi. If you're hoping for Quistis/Zell, sorry to dissapoint. That will be the only couple that isn't explored here.   
  
i don't own even the bloody teeshirt, but i wish i did cuz then i could clone zell (sigh)... (you'll get it later)  
  
  
"Come on, put your head down! Do you understand me?" Quistis cracked her whip. "You will do what I tell you to do!"  
  
Zell was in quite a situation. He was dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and a pendant necklace that was obviously made to look like Griever, tied to a chair with black silk chord, and handcuffed. The white shirt was quickly beginning to show whip-marks of blood. Quistis paced back and forth in front of Zell, occasionally shouting at him and snapping the whip, on the ground before him or on his shoulders, arms, face, torso, wherever. He knew he was a surrogate Squall, when Quistis yelled at him she was really yelling at Squall. She even called him Squall sometimes, when she got really into it.   
  
But Zell didn't mind much. He loved Quistis, and he wanted to help make her happy. There was nothing sexual for Quistis in this, even though she wore the black leather cat suit that she was so fond of. This was possibly the ninth or tenth time that Quistis had asked Zell to do this.   
  
"I don't care that you love her, I loved you first, you understand?" She whipped Zell again. "I loved you first! You belong to me! Now, you're mine!" Again came the whip. Zell didn't even cry out anymore. Quistis was in control of Squall in her mind, in her fantasy. She was Squall's mistress, not Rinoa. Zell rattled the handcuffs.  
  
Now Quistis added something new. She bent down, kissed Zell harshly on the lips, biting his tongue and his lip in her passion, drinking what little blood spilled forth. Zell wanted to kiss back hungrily, to take at least some control of the situation, to show the sophisticated blonde how he felt, how much he loved her. But he knew that Quistis wouldn't want that, because Squall wouldn't do that. He would resist, struggle. That is what Zell tried to do. Quistis seemed to smile, digging her long, red fingernails into his neck, drawing blood.   
  
She broke the kiss, smiled her self-satisfied smile, and licked the blood off of her fingernails, then off of his neck, nipping the flesh. Zell couldn't keep back a gentle moan.   
  
"You like that, don't you Squall?" she breathed into his neck. Zell was certain that Quistis didn't even notice that he was blonde and Squall was brunette now, she saw Squall in the chair. Just then, a soft alarm went off. Quistis cursed.  
  
"Ten minutes until curfew," she reminded him, untying the chords and unlocking the handcuffs. "Don't want to break any rules. You may lick my boots and go," she tried to joke. Zell hoped that Quistis didn't really expect him to do that, so he just left. He ran through the corridors, hoping that no one would catch him on his way back to his room. Eventually he was welcomed into the confines of his dorm.  
  
Zell threw his shirt into the bathroom sink, soaking it in lukewarm water. He examined his chest in the mirror, thinking about the scabs that were already forming down his neck, the dried blood across his torso, arms, and face. Zell was tired of always helping others, always being put last. Quistis was everything he wanted to be, sophisticated and respected. He had, over the years he had known her, developed an infatuation, and then a deep love, for the instructor. And she, usually overflowing with insight, was still so blind as to want the only man that she could not have.   
  
Cold tears ran down the martial artist's face. He did not know that somewhere someone watched him, and echoed his desires, not for the whip-bearer, but for the martial artist.  
  
AND AS ALWAYS... REVIEW PLEASE YOU'LL NEVER KNOW ANY OF THE POSSIBLE WATCHERS OTHERWISE!!! and if you ask i'll write the chapters for anyone in specific sooner... 


	2. A Saving Angel

Rinoa stood outside Zell's door. She, with her sorcery, could watch him strip off the bloody 'Squall' pants, tear off the fake Grevier necklace, and then fall into a fitful sleep. She, invisible by her magic, had waited by his room until he had come in, and then until he fell asleep. Then, summoning an inner force, passed right through the door to his room and was inside. She was visible again.  
So many nights she had lain awake, viewing this room, and its inhabitant... and for the first time she was inside. She drank it all in, focusing on the bloody, bruised figure that lay stretched out on his bed, not even under the covers, in only his boxers. Rinoa crept over, knelt down to his level. Summoning another strange magic, Rinoa gently pressed her lips to each wound, starting low and working up. Each time she touched a wound, it healed, leaving a definite scar.   
After she was mostly done, Zell's fitful sleep was mostly ended and he started to wake. His first waking vision was of a beautiful angel, raven hair streaming out in a halo, smiling gently and kissing away his bloody scabs.   
Rinoa put a finger to his lips, kissed away the last two wounds, and then kissed a blank space over Zell's heart. And Zell was, somehow, no longer in love with Quistis. He knew, somehow, that everything was going to work out. He was also rather confused at the moment.  
"I was healing your wounds." Rinoa smiled coyly at the blonde boy. "You had a wound in your heart." Rinoa pressed her lips to Zell's, silencing any further questions, for right then.  
Zell pulled back, not quite sure what to do but bent on doing it anyway.   
"Rinoa, you're Squall's girlfriend. This isn't happening."  
"First: wrong. Second: also wrong. Zell, Laguna told me something you should know. When he was staying in Winhill, he left to find a jeweler, to make the ring that he gave Raine. He stopped off in a bar and met Julia, who bought him drinks. The two got quite drunk and... well...   
"I'm Laguna's daughter, by Julia. Caraway never knew. Neither did Raine. But Laguna, whom I should be calling 'Dad', randomly decided to tell me when he told Squall. So, Squall and I are siblings. We can't be a couple. He decided that he loved Quistis pretty recently. And I've loved you for a while now."  
Zell looked shocked, but it was a pretty natural reaction to that sort of news. Then he laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Rinoa inquired of the suddenly mirthful martial artist.  
"Everything seems like... like a soap opera... but... I'm glad that Quistis and Squall can be happy together. She's almost as cold as he is, and I can just see Squall enjoying being submissive to Quistis..." They both laughed. "Rinoa, you're alive. That's what Quistis lacked, a sense of humor, a sense of life. Its special when someone is really in touch with their emotions, with the situations around them. You're like that."  
Zell drew Rinoa to him for a gentle, soft kiss.   
"You're what I want... I couldn't see that before, there were too many things in the way." He kissed her again, and the two began to undress each other, preparing for a night of gentle love.   
  
Elsewhere in Balamb Garden...  
  
*Crack*! A whip came down, and a loud moan followed. Handcuffs rattled, a thick, heavy chain necklace jingled. Bare skin, blood, leather. Those two would be happier without more intrusion.  
  
(so... what do you think? this is only the first of a series of 'secret watchers', none of which relate to each other. again, ratings affect who will be done sooner. next is the other half of my favorite couple... if you know me you know who *that* means... I'm even considering doing a Rajin segment. who knows, might be interesting.) 


	3. A Galbaldian Gentleman

I've never said that I don't like variety. Just because girls react better when you flirt with them, in general, does not mean that I limit myself. I find that girls are better for a one-night thing, they're harder to entice for a short like that. Its more of a challenge to get a guy into a long term relationship that isn't just sex. Sometimes, though, I really want to.  
Like now. I notice things, most people don't think that I do. Too self-absorbed to care about others and their problems. But I notice problems. I notice new scars on Zell's (divine) skin, a strange look in his eyes when he sees Quistis, and a masked anger at Squall. I've pieced it all together, vagley. I've heard strange noises coming from Quistis's room, shouts that sound like something I've heard during battle. I know she's hurting him.  
And I know that he loves her, and she loves the commander. Honetsly, I don't care that she loves the commander. I just want to make him happy. I know, somewhere in the back of my mind, that it could just be me wanting to be happy myself, and just wanting him. Whichever it is, its what I want.  
  
Irvine stood in the training center, watching Zell mauling the hell out of a monster. Irvine didn't know what monster it was, he didn't even see it. He just saw Zell, his tight muscular form moving almost artistically. It truly was an art form, a deadly dance. It was gorgeous. Irvine subconciously started to move closer, wanting to be next to him. Zell doled out the finishing blow to whatever it was. Irvine stepped on a branch, and cursed, drawing Zell's attention. Irvine turned to run, his leather jacket streaming away from him. The martial artist stood for a second, wondering why Irvine had just run away. _maybe he hates me... wouldn't be suprising... why do i care? the only favor i want is quistis's... is it?_  
Zell, quite confused by now, sprinted after Irvine, overtaking him by the time they were in the hallway before Irvine's dorm. He caught Irvine by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Kinneas? Why did you just run all the way here, like you were running away from me?"  
Irvine turned around slowly, savoring Zell's touch. The taller man caught the martial artist's hand, held it gently. He no longer wanted to escape, he knew with his trained instincts that this was the right time for this kind of thing. He peeled off Zell's black leather fighting glove, and kissed the revealed hand like the Galbaldian gentelmen did in ancient times. Then, with his hold on the stunned Zell, Irvine pulled Zell closer for a real passionate kiss.   
Zell didn't know what was going on, and he didn't know how to resist it. He didn't resist, but complied, kissing back hungrily out of desire for loving touch. Irvine pulled his 'vicitm' to the cowboy's room, keyed in the password, and dragged the martial artist inside, not too delicatley. He slammed the door shut, and pushed Zell up against it.  
"Irvine... I don't love you..."  
"Believe me, when tonight's over you WILL." Zell didn't have time to argue. He had no real will to. And after the night's activities, Irvine was right. 


End file.
